


I Swear This Time I Mean It

by etcetera_kit



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Angst, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_kit/pseuds/etcetera_kit
Summary: Something was wrong with Stinger. So Naga does what he does best, figures out the problem and decides to help.
Relationships: Naga Ray/Stinger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I Swear This Time I Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all my Kyuranger friends! Please enjoy this piece of shameless smut! (Because you know I love excuses to see Naga and Stinger get together.)

**I Swear This Time I Mean It**

_So I’ll sing a melody and hope to god he’s listening, sleeping softly while I sing…_

Something was wrong with Stinger.

That much had been painfully obvious. They’d gotten back from a mission. Lucky and Hammie had walked ahead of them, talking and laughing about some activity they had done. Or were doing. Naga had no idea. He didn’t really pay attention to things like that. Not that he wasn’t interested, he just had trouble following those conversations. Spada had been right after them, shaking his head. Naga assumed about the conversation. And Stinger trailed behind. Not unusual. Then Naga glanced back to look at him.

He didn’t look well, with a high flush in his cheeks, eyes a little glassy, like he suddenly developed a fever. He even appeared to be sweating a little, beads showing on his forehead, and he walked slowly.

Social situations required, “Are you all right?”

Stinger blinked, slowly looking up and focusing on Naga. “I’m fine,” he replied, but his voice sounded tight.

“Are you sure?” Naga blurted the question before he could stop himself. The others often downplayed physical injuries or illness. He thought that display of bravado to be reckless and dangerous. They needed to be honest when they hurt, so they could rest properly, heal, and get better.

With a forced and tight smile, Stinger amended, “I will be fine.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Naga, I—” But then Stinger swayed a little. Naga automatically reached out a hand to his shoulder to steady him. For a long moment, Stinger just stared at the hand touching him, blinked, and then flinched away like he’d been burned. He took a deep breath, and then simply said, “Tell Raptor I can’t be on a shift tomorrow.”

Then he fled, down the hallway and into his room.

Naga looked back at the others. Almost lunchtime, they were asking about what food would be served. He turned the other direction, after where Stinger went, to the living quarters. He didn’t know much about the people from Stinger’s planet, but he could find out.

The answer had been surprisingly easy to find.

Simply put, the scorpion people from the Scorpio System went through mating cycles. The cycles happened about once a month, to men and women, and mostly just manifested as a need for sex. Which explained why Stinger had said he would not be able to be on a shift tomorrow—the cycles could last for a day, sometimes a day and a half. Naga continued reading. Most of them controlled the cycles with suppressants, only going off the suppressants for very specific reasons. With their fight against Jark Matter and everything being unpredictable, seemed unlikely Stinger would stop that. Also, most of the reasons for going off the suppressants had to do with being in a relationship or wanting to conceive a child, which Stinger wasn’t in a relationship. That Naga knew about.

Odd. So Naga hacked into their personnel files.

Stinger had a standing order for the suppressants. Naga opened the medication log—one kept in each of their files, and tracked the dosage and type of medication they took, everything from painkillers to cough drops. Sure enough, there were records of Stinger being administered the suppressants. Except… the medication came in this month, but there was no record of Stinger being administered the pills. Maybe he forgot? With everything going on with Jark Matter and the ship, Naga could see how that would have been easy to forget.

Was there anything they could do except leave Stinger alone?

There was, Naga knew.

His home planet did not express physical affection for one another. That was another emotion, and emotions had dragged them into conflict before. But once he met Balance and left, he’d seen how others expressed affection for one another. He knew about things like kissing and sex, but had not experienced either himself. Balance did not push him outside his comfort zone unless he specifically said he wanted to try something, and they were _busy_ , so there wasn’t exactly time to go out and try to experience those things. And he felt like trying that with someone on the ship would just get awkward. But still…

Of the other organic beings on this ship who could potentially help Stinger, Lucky annoyed him. To a lesser extent, Tsurugi annoyed him as well, and Stinger probably did not know Tsurugi well enough to be comfortable with that. Hammie, definitely, did not have feelings like that towards Stinger, and Naga was not sure Stinger ever really interacted with her. And Spada might have been willing to help, because he was a nice person, but Naga could see that going horribly wrong afterwards.

Would Naga helping Stinger be so bad?

He’d never done the things Stinger needed before, but how difficult could those things be? He also liked Stinger more than some of the others. Stinger was quiet, only said what he needed to, and didn’t ever seem put off by Naga trying to figure out emotions and social cues. And if he wanted to try kissing or sex, Stinger would have been the person he wanted to experience that with anyways. A quick search told him the things they would need and both items were in the personnel supplies on the ship, although Naga was not sure why.

Making up his mind, he got what they would need, gathered in a small pack, and went to Stinger’s room. He knocked on the door, not surprised to get no response. He’d learned how to override or hack pretty much anything since meeting Balance, so he just overrode the door controls to Stinger’s room and stepped inside, locking the door behind him.

Stinger sat at the end of his bed, back pressed to the footboard. His Seiza Blaster, jacket and shoes and socks were gone, but he hadn’t taken off any other clothing. He looked up slowly, expression holding no surprise at seeing Naga. There was something else there. Resignation? Disappointment? Naga didn’t know. After all this time, he still had trouble reading people.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Stinger’s voice low and hoarse.

Perhaps he’d been spending too much time with Balance, but he felt himself internally bristle at the suggestion that he shouldn’t do something. He was quite capable of making his own decisions and deciding what he did and did not want to do. And he wanted to be here, in spite of the nervousness that had settled into his stomach, making his back ache slightly and his hands shake.

“I know what you need,” he replied stubbornly.

Stinger just shook his head slowly, no irritation in his tone when he said, “No, you don’t.”

Naga frowned.

“Have you ever actually had sex before?” Stinger asked. He didn’t sound judgmental, like so many other people did when asking Naga that question. Just a question.

“No,” Naga replied, deciding brevity would be better.

“Then this is not a good idea for your first experience with sex.” Naga noticed that Stinger sweated slightly, flush in his cheeks creeping down to his neck. He had one foot on the floor next to the bed and the other leg resting on the bed, not disguising the bulge in his pants. “I’ll need to have sex too many times in a short amount of time for you to process and really enjoy it.”

“But people do that all the time,” Naga pointed out, not quite understanding Stinger’s point.

“They do,” Stinger conceded, “But it’s mutual. Not because one person physically has to continue.”

“I can handle it.”

“You think you can handle it. You don’t actually know.”

“I want to do this.”

“Naga—”

“Stinger, _please_. You need help. I read it’s easier for you if someone is having sex with you.” Steeling himself, he added, “And I won’t make it awkward when everything is over. If you don’t want to do this with me again after everything, then I won’t say anything or push.”

Stinger’s eyes softened a little. “I’m not worried about that. Hell, I like you a lot. If we weren’t about to die at the hands of Jark Matter every other minute, I’d have asked you out.”

“Like on a date?”

Stinger nodded.

“Where would we go?”

A tiny smile, and then, “I don’t know. Some place quiet where we can cuddle.”

A warm feeling spread through Naga’s chest and stomach. Stinger liked him. _Liked_ him. Oh, he’d have to tell Balance that he was not allowed to make fun. That would upset Stinger and Naga did not want to upset Stinger. He wanted to go on dates with Stinger.

Without thinking, he crossed the room to Stinger, leaning down and pressing his lips to Stinger’s. He knew how kisses started, putting his lips against someone else’s. He had not been expecting the warm softness of Stinger’s lips moving against his own, and he felt himself flush as he tried to mimic the movement. Then Stinger’s hands were on him, pulling him down into his lap. He dropped the pack on the bed, hands going to Stinger’s shoulders. One of Stinger’s arms went around his waist and the other threaded through his hair. When they broke apart to breathe, Stinger caught him open-mouthed and deepened the kiss.

Naga gasped helplessly as Stinger slid his tongue against his own, ravishing his mouth. He’d never imagined that this could feel so good. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. Stinger’s body was hot, lips soft and tongue demanding. Naga felt almost dizzy, small noises coming out of him as the kiss continued. Stinger untucked the back of his shirt, palm running hot against his skin. He gasped, arching into the touch, inadvertently breaking the kiss.

Stinger’s thumb traced his cheekbone, fingers still in his hair. He caught his gaze. “Are you absolutely sure?”

Naga nodded, reaching for the pack. “I brought what we need.” He had lube and condoms in the pack, of course, but also some bottles of water and energy bars. He hadn’t been sure if they would be able to stop and get actual meals. Stinger seemed to acknowledge the items and paused at the condoms. His voice was hoarse when he said, “Since you’ve never done this before and my last three screenings came back clear, we technically don’t need these.”

He nodded again. The hand on his back rubbed his skin soothingly. “Are you really sure? I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

Naga moved his hands, cupping Stinger’s face. “I am sure,” he replied. “I want you.”

“Okay,” Stinger replied. “Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Take off your blaster and jacket. And your shoes and socks.”

Reluctantly, he got up from Stinger’s lap, moving away from the warmth of his body to do what he requested. He set his blaster down on the desk and then unzipped his jacket, dropping that over the back of the chair with Stinger’s jacket. Seeing their clothing together pleased him in a way he could not quite describe. He then toed out of his shoes, stripping off his socks. Stinger put the bottles of water on the nightstand and pulled out the lube, setting the container on the bed, and then dropped the pack to the floor. He drew the covers on the bed back to the foot.

The nervousness settled into his stomach again as he stood by the desk chair, not sure what to do now. Stinger stared at him, eyes hooded, expression unreadable. “Come here,” he said softly, moving so that he sat fully on the bed. Naga crossed the room to him immediately, not sure why he responded so quickly to what Stinger asked. Because Stinger knew what to do and he didn’t? Stinger gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him down into his lap. He went easily, one knee on either side of Stinger’s hips.

Stinger had one arm wrapped around his waist. His free hand went to thread through Naga’s hair once again. “You can stop any time,” he said softly, lips brushing Naga’s. “Just tell me and you can leave if it becomes too much.”

Naga shivered in his arms, tentatively pressing their lips together.

Stinger’s hand went under his shirt again, rubbing his back. He deepened the kiss, tongue back in Naga’s mouth. He slowly tried to copy the movements, and Stinger seemed to approve, making a desperate noise into the kiss and pulling him closer. He could feel Stinger’s hardness as he ground down involuntarily, feeling himself start to harden from just a few kisses. Stinger pulled back a little, breaking the kiss and Naga’s hands scrabbled at his shoulders, unsure.

“It’s okay.” Stinger’s hands pulled the hem of his shirt up and over his head, depositing the item somewhere on the floor. Naga shivered a little, pressing closer. “I’m sorry,” Stinger murmured, “I have to go faster than I want.”

He nodded, tugging at Stinger’s shirt. He finished removing his own shirt, then leaned forward, pressing kisses to Naga’s neck and shoulder. He shivered again, body reacting to Stinger’s mouth on his skin. His hands ran down Stinger’s back, feeling the soft skin and scars, stopping at the waistband to his pants. Of course they needed to go faster. Stinger had already been aroused when Naga got here. He took a deep breath, nerves. Again. He trusted Stinger, even more after Stinger revealed that he liked him already. They could do this.

Naga moved his hands, reaching between their bodies and undoing Stinger’s belt. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, not sure what to do next.

Stinger did. The arm around his waist tightened and then his other hand slid down further, lifting him slightly. Then he found himself laying on his back on the bed, Stinger between his legs, hips grinding down. He gasped, hips moving involuntarily against Stinger’s. He felt Stinger’s hands on his own belt, undoing his pants. He shuddered and made a noise that came close to a whine. Stinger ran a warm hand down his chest to his stomach. “Hey,” Stinger said, voice strained and tinged with need. “Are you okay?”

“Kiss me again?”

And Stinger moved back up his body, lips on his, kissing him soundly. Naga mewled into the kiss, arms around Stinger’s back. Stinger threaded a hand through his hair, thumb gently tracing his cheekbone as he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I know this is a lot,” he whispered. “Take a deep breath. I need you to relax.”

The breath ended up a little shaky. Naga remained hard, in spite of the nerves. Stinger kissed him again, less urgently. This kiss was soft and warm and made him want to melt against Stinger. Which he did, a little. He knew what kind of sex would be best for Stinger during this, and he knew what Stinger told him the truth. He needed to relax. And he wanted to do this.

Shifting underneath Stinger, he pushed at his own pants and shorts. Stinger backed off and made short work of his remaining clothing, and then his own. Naga flushed when Stinger got fully back between his legs. He’d never been undressed in front of another person before. And Stinger was all pale skin and lean muscles, and Naga didn’t know if Stinger found him attractive in turn. Then Stinger reached out, stroking his cock, and Naga made a loud, embarrassing noise, head hitting the pillow. That felt better than even kissing did.

“Stinger,” he moaned as Stinger stroked him a few more times. He moved his head, looking down his body. Stinger’s cock was hard, straining against his stomach in a way that almost looked painful. And yet, Stinger held off what he needed and tried to settle Naga first. Taking a deep breath, he shifted his legs further apart, feeling the flush creep from his cheeks to his neck and his ears.

He tracked Stinger’s movements as he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some over three fingers. He rubbed those fingers together just a little and then reached between Naga’s legs, one finger going to circle his entrance. Naga couldn’t help the sucked in breath when he felt Stinger there. Stinger’s free hand went to his hip, rubbing his skin, soothing him. He inhaled sharply, tensing a little when he felt one finger begin to enter him.

“Naga,” Stinger said softly, voice encouraging in spite of his need. “Just breath.” He leaned down, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his chest, moving up and kissing him passionately again. The deep kiss took Naga’s attention away from Stinger’s finger for a moment, relaxing him enough that the finger entered him up to the first knuckle. This felt… odd. Burned a little, incredibly intimate, but also Stinger. The finger slowly moved in and out, more of the finger going in each time, until that first finger was entirely inside him.

Stinger moved away from his lips, sucking a kiss onto his collarbone. Naga arched into the kiss and, at the same time, Stinger added a second finger. He whined at the stretch and the additional pain. And Stinger’s lips met his again, kissing him, distracting him. The pain faded some as his fingers moved and Naga got used to the stretch. Then those fingers crooked just right and Naga inadvertently broke the kiss, back arching and hips moving, crying out. The sharp burst of pleasure made him pant, Stinger smiling. “What was that?” he gasped.

“What makes this good.”

“Do it again.”

Stinger obliged. Naga moaned, arching against his body.

“Just a little more,” Stinger continued. “And then we’ll be there.”

Naga had no idea what that meant, but pressed his head against Stinger’s shoulder, muffling another cry as Stinger added a third finger. This felt like too much and if the fingers felt this way, he had no idea how he would handle Stinger’s cock inside him. He took another breath, fingers in Stinger’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss. The fingers spread a little and he whined again, but then the fingers rubbed that spot again and he cried out from pleasure not pain.

Stinger removed his fingers and Naga watched between their bodies, breathing erratic. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes, trying to still his breathing and shaking. Stinger rubbed lube over his cock, the face he made indicating he felt more pain than pleasure right now. He then drizzled more lube directly over Naga’s entrance, Naga hissing as the cold hit his heated body. Naga drew in a shaky breath as Stinger lined himself up, pushing in slowly.

So much more than his fingers, and Naga purposely kept taking deep breaths. “You’re doing great,” Stinger whispered against his lips, kissing him once more. Naga responded eagerly to the kiss, wanting Stinger’s lips and trying to momentarily distract himself from the painful stretch. “Just a little bit more,” Stinger said encouragingly. “You’re so damn gorgeous right now. Just a little more. Almost there. Almost.”

Then Stinger was fully inside him.

He took a deep breath, trying to assess how he felt. Full, odd, but now that he adjusted, okay. Stinger brushed his hair out of his eyes, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder, and then back up to his lips. “How are you doing?” Stinger asked.

“Aren’t you supposed to move?”

Naga didn’t know why he found the question funny, but Stinger laughed anyways. “I just want to make sure you’re okay before I do,” he panted.

He moved slowly, small motions, at first, but Naga could feel him getting closer to his sweet spot and tried to meet his movement, positioning himself better for that. He wrapped both arms around Stinger’s back and then one leg around his waist, encouraging him to move faster. Which he did. Stinger had waited long enough at this point. He changed angles slightly and hit that spot again, and Naga moaned. He was fully hard again and not sure when that happened.

Stinger gathered him into his arms, kissing him again, thrusting harder.

His cock stayed trapped between their bodies, the only friction he got from Stinger moving.

Then Stinger wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts.

The sensations felt overwhelming. With one more breath, he felt himself relax completely and then tense, spilling warm, sticky fluid between their bodies. Stinger followed him, thrusting deeply inside him and releasing wet warmth.

He leaned back against the pillow, breathing deeply. He felt loose and boneless.

Stinger rested against him, gently smoothing a hand through his hair. The kisses lazy and slow. Then he noticed that Stinger was still inside him. His cock had been less hard for a few moments after he came, but went back to full hardness in just a minute or two. He shifted underneath Stinger. He would _hurt_ when all this was over.

Stinger looked apologetic. “Ready for round two?”

Naga took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

\-----------------

Stinger blinked awake and glanced at the clock. They’d been asleep for nearly two hours. Good, but he still had, likely, another day before this ended. He bit back a groan as he sat up. He was completely hard again.

The second time had been a little longer, Stinger able to press kisses down Naga’s chest, sucking marks into his skin. He’d added more lube and kept up the shallow thrusts, hitting his sweet spot fairly often. Well, often enough that Naga eventually got hard again. He definitely hadn’t come as much the second time, Stinger surprised he got hard again at all that soon.

Then Naga had just been exhausted. But Stinger needed him again.

Luckily, three times had always been his limit before he needed to sleep and this started again.

So he’d sat up, moving against the headboard and maneuvered a lethargic Naga into his lap. Naga went easily and willingly. He pressed his face against Stinger’s shoulder, nodding when Stinger asked him if he was okay and ready to go. A little bit more lube, and he thrust up into Naga slowly and lazily.

Naga had bitten back a sob against his skin. When he pulled Naga back from him a little, he saw tears leaking out of Naga’s eyes. Concerned, he immediately went to move Naga away from him and just finish this himself, but Naga shook his head, clinging to him. “Finish,” Naga had whispered. “I’m okay. This is just a lot.”

He finished quickly, and then lowered Naga down onto the bed.

When he started to get up, Naga made a distressed noise, reaching out for him.

“It’s okay,” he soothed. “I’m just going to get a towel to clean us up. You’ll sleep better.”

He went into the bathroom and got a hand towel and damp washcloth. He cleaned them up as best he could without them just showering. Naga winced as he used the towel on the insides of his thighs, whining a little when he got close to his stretched and overused entrance. The damp washcloth he used on the tears and sweat on Naga’s face. Once they were both fairly decent, he put up the towels and climbed into bed next to Naga. He drew the covers over them, and then Naga snuggled close, letting out a content sigh.

Naga slept on his stomach, face turned on the pillow towards Stinger.

Stinger ran a hand down his back, pushing the covers off them and to the foot of the bed. Naga shivered a little, but didn’t wake up. Stinger gently continued running a hand down his back, getting to his ass and continuing. Naga had a great ass, all soft skin and lean, mouth-watering muscle. Stinger had no idea what he had been hiding under the high-neck shirts and completely zipped up jacket. He ran a finger down to his entrance, gently circling him. Still pretty loose—Naga would only need a little bit of opening up before he was ready again.

He rested his hand on the small of Naga’s back.

He was hard, but not in pain yet. Naga could sleep for a little while longer.

He had meant everything he said about going out with Naga. Of everyone else around here, Naga came across as calm and quiet and centered. He missed social cues and had trouble figuring out what tone to use in everyday conversation, but Stinger had learned quickly that Naga said exactly what he meant. No hidden meaning or subtext or ulterior motive. Just whatever he said. If Naga said he was fine, that was exactly what he meant.

“Stinger?” Naga’s voice hoarse from sleep.

He moved his other hand up, gently smoothing Naga’s hair away from his face. “Hey,” he replied softly. “Go back to sleep for a little bit.”

Naga rubbed one eye a little, focusing on Stinger’s body. “But you need—”

“I can wait a few minutes.” He kept moving his fingers through Naga’s hair. Naga leaned into the touch.

Naga turned onto his side, settling back against the pillow. His gray eyes studied Stinger a little bit, before reaching out and resting a hand on his thigh. Nothing really sensual about the touch, just anchoring him, being close.

“How you do feel?” Stinger asked softly.

“Sore,” Naga replied, wrinkling his nose a little. “But good.” He thought for a moment. “Really good. No one told me any of that would feel so… amazing.”

Stinger felt himself smile a little. “Remember what I said,” he murmured. “You can leave at any time. Just tell me.” His fingers massaged Naga’s scalp. “I don’t want you to get hurt… or this to be too much for you.”

Naga shook his head, fingers moving against his skin. “It’s easier for you this way. I’ll be fine.”

“Naga—”

“I’m staying with you until this is over.”

The stubborn set of Naga’s jaw felt familiar. Not on Naga. Stinger had seen that look in the mirror all too many times. He reached out, sliding an arm around Naga’s waist and pulling him close for a moment. Naga’s arm slid around his side and he made a contented noise into the embrace. He breathed in Naga’s scent, wanting this simple moment to last for much longer. He felt himself moving quickly from pleasure to pain, and they would need to start soon.

Naga pulled back gently from the embrace. He then nudged Stinger completely onto his back, swinging one leg over him, effectively straddling his hips. “I want to try something,” he murmured, hands running down Stinger’s chest.

Stinger could not stop the moan that rose in his throat.

Gods, Naga looked serene and beautiful, hair tousled from sleep, long limbs unfolding as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. (Good thing Naga brought as much as he had—Stinger wasn’t sure if that was his research or if he just decided more was better.) Stinger reached out, taking the lube from him.

And then Naga leaned down to kiss him.

Stinger threaded his fingers through his hair, dragging him closer and making the kiss as deep as possible. Naga mewled beautifully into the kiss, hips hitching a little, dragging his body across Stinger’s aching cock. Stinger groaned into the kiss, dropping the lube beside them on the bed to get both hands threaded through Naga’s hair. When they broke apart to breath, he just stared at Naga for a long moment, thumbs tracing his cheekbones.

“Why?” he murmured.

He didn’t elaborate, but Naga seemed to get his meaning. “You needed help,” he replied softly. “And you weren’t going to ask for help.” He pressed a small, soft kiss to Stinger’s lips. “And,” he added, “I thought about who I would have asked if I wanted to experience this, and I realized it would have been you.”

Fucking hell, this has been mutual the whole time? Or whatever mutual attraction looked like when Naga was in the equation? He’d dared to believe that Naga wanted to help him, genuinely cared about him, even wanted to date him. But had he thought those things before today? Clearly. He dragged Naga close again and ravished his mouth, not giving him time to keep up with the punishing kiss. Naga made a desperate noise, hips rocking down.

“I want you,” Naga whispered against his lips, deep flush starting in his cheeks and creeping down his neck.

Stinger moaned a little. Really should have been illegal how hot Naga sounded saying something like that. Naga slowly hardened against him. Stinger reached for the lube, opening the tube and pouring some over three fingers. Naga watched him in anticipation. He sat up just a little, reaching around Naga to his entrance. Naga’s hands went to his shoulders for some leverage, and then his head dropped to Stinger’s shoulder when he pushed two fingers in.

Naga moaned deep in his chest as he found purchase on his sweet spot, gently spreading his fingers just a little. The flush crept to his chest as Naga raised his head a little, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and neck. Nothing like the bruising kisses that Stinger had left along Naga’s skin, just small reminders, like Naga wanted him to know he was here, whatever Stinger needed. His chest felt tight as he added a third finger. Naga didn’t seem hesitant or unsure like earlier. His breath just hitched a little and he exhaled against Stinger’s shoulder, shifting, getting comfortable.

Then Naga raised his head, hands on his chest, pushing him against the bed. Stinger went easily. He knew what Naga had in mind, and the thought of Naga riding him, already sleep-tousled and lethargic, being able to concentrate on every gasp and expression, that made his already painful erection throb with anticipation. He removed his fingers, settling his hands on Naga’s hips.

Naga grabbed the lube, drizzling some over his cock. He spread the lube around, and Stinger damn-neared shouted, hands moving up to grab Naga’s arms. His hand stayed on Stinger’s cock as he shifted forward, positioning himself and then sinking down slowly.

 _Gods_ , the noise Naga made as he got fully seated on Stinger was amazing. His skin flushed a pretty shade of pink, sweat already beading at his temples. Pupils blown wide with lust and want and longing. Naga usually had very little in terms of facial expressions, and this… multiple emotions crossed his face, but desire seemed to win out. Stinger ran a hand up his thigh, feeling Naga shiver under his touch.

“You good?” he murmured.

Naga nodded and then experimentally moved his hips a little. When he came back down, his eyes widened even more, soundless gasp forming in the back of his throat.

Stinger grinned. “Like it?”

“Lay down,” Naga replied firmly, and then shifted his hips forward just a bit. And that tiny movement was enough to make Naga moan loudly and wantonly. Stinger’s fingers bit into his hips, thrusting up as much as he could. Fuck, that was so damn _hot_. How the hell could someone with no emotions be so attractive?

“Naga,” Stinger ground out. “Move or I’ll flip our positions and pound you into the mattress.”

He’d only been half-serious about the threat, but Naga made another noise, palms pressed to his chest. His gray eyes sharply assessed Stinger, and he quipped, “Maybe later.” Then he rose up more and slammed his hips down onto Stinger’s aching cock. Naga’s own erection curled towards his chest. Stinger slammed himself upward, meeting Naga’s movements. His fingers reached out, gently grasping Naga’s cock and stroking gently.

Naga looked down between their bodies, at Stinger’s hand working him.

Stinger surprised himself by being coherent enough to ask, “What’s wrong?” He ran his fingers over the length of Naga’s cock, thumb stroking the tip, spreading around the wetness that gathered there. Naga’s eyes tracked his movements, hips losing the rhythm for just a moment.

A slight head shake and then, “We’re not allowed to do things like this back home.”

“Have sex?”

Naga nodded.

“Then how do you get babies?”

Which Stinger realized he asked a supremely stupid question the moment the words left his mouth. However, Naga did not seem put off by the question, not at all. One hand reached down, gently stroking Stinger’s cheekbone and touching his hair. “Artificial insemination,” Naga replied briefly. “Samples are extracted while we are sedated so no one truly experiences… this.”

Stinger didn’t know what to say, so he murmured, “Come here,” and dragged Naga down, close enough to give him a messy, lazy kiss, rolling his tongue through his mouth. Naga’s hips hitched and he moaned into the kiss. Gods, Naga tasted so damn good. All clean air and water, no grit or dirt or deceit or anything.

Naga suddenly pulled up from the kiss, tear rolling down his cheek.

Stinger’s heart pounded and his hips came to a stop.

“No,” Naga cried, “Don’t stop.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just… after Akyanba… I thought I might be too broken for anyone to do this with me.”

“No,” Stinger corrected him, one hand going up and cupping his cheek. Naga’s hand went over his, keeping him in place. “None of that was your fault. And you’re still you, which means you deserve love and affection and sex and anything else you want in life.”

“She was in my head without my permission.”

“I know. My brother did that to me too.”

“Do you really like me?”

“Yes, Naga.”

“Not just because you have to have sex right now.”

“Naga,” Stinger said urgently. “I meant everything I said. I have liked you for a long time and this is not how I wanted our first time to go, especially your first time with sex at all.”

Naga wiped away a tear. “I like it.”

“Naga, you’re fucking beautiful. And you deserve candles and massage oil and romance, someone kissing every inch of your body. I want to do those things for you.”

“We could do that tomorrow?”

He smiled. “You’ll need to sleep tomorrow.” He moved his hips a little bit more, trying to control himself enough for Naga to feel more settled. As long as he moved a little, he’d be fine. But all that soft skin and warmth and tightness and he wanted to flip Naga over and do exactly like he threatened earlier. Naga looked so damn beautiful and he just _wanted_ him at this point. “But we can do that soon. And,” he thrust up a little more, Naga making a pleased noise. “We should go on a date too.”

Naga nodded. He reached up, wiping away the remaining tears. “I’m sorry,” Naga murmured. “I know you need more right now.”

“Just keep going,” he whispered.

And Naga did.

He got back into the rhythm, hips moving up and down, hands on Stinger’s chest to balance himself while he moved, head thrown back in pleasure. Stinger moved his own hips up to meet him, fingers biting into his hip, other hand stroking his cock in time with the thrusts. The heat and passion and everything became a complete blur until he felt Naga spilling hot into his hand, and then he emptied into Naga as he sank down into his lap.

When the roaring in his ears subsided, he pulled out, gently helping Naga move from directly on top of him to his side. The edge taken off, so he’d be able to wait a little longer before they went again. Naga curled up against his side, smiling. Stinger nudged him a little and Naga turned enough, raising his head so they could lazily kiss, tongues rolling, tired. Naga planted another small kiss to his lips as they pulled apart, smiling. “I like this,” Naga said softly, the tiny smile making him look radiant. He wrapped an arm around Stinger’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Stinger held him close. “How do you want to do this next?” he asked.

Stinger smiled. “How about you let me be on top? You’re tired. That will be easier.”

Naga yawned, and admitted, “You’re right. But this was fun.” He paused and asked, “Stinger?”

“Yeah, Naga?”

“Can we have sex in the shower?”

“We can have sex wherever you want.”

Naga pressed a firm kiss to his lips and then rolled away, onto his back, next to Stinger. He looked at him and then down to his hard cock. “I’m ready,” he stated plainly.

Gods, was Stinger falling in love with Naga?

\-----------------

When Naga blinked awake, the room semi-darkness filled the room and Stinger slept peacefully. He figured that meant a good thing. The second wave, the best way to describe things, had been another three times. He’d managed to keep up and even join Stinger in release the first two, but the last time had been similar. No tears, just holding Stinger close as he did what he needed to in order to get off. And they’d kissed gently afterwards, practically falling asleep kissing.

He raised his head a little, tiny smile tugging at his lips.

Stinger breathed evenly, not even stirring as Naga shifted a little.

Out cold.

He had said that this usually went like this—the first few hours would be needier and then he’d be able to slow down, sleep more, maybe eat something, and they could enjoy each other a little more. Naga shift again, trying not to wince at the soreness in his entire body, but especially the pain in his backside. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sit down without a noticeable grimace any time in the near future.

But in spite of the pain and exhaustion, he had to wonder… was this what being in love was like? He wanted to remain close to Stinger, wanted to _touch_ Stinger, be near him. Even without the sex, he wanted to know more, hear stories about Stinger’s life. Stinger never shared much with them, and even the things they knew about his brother, Naga knew that he had yet to hear the whole story. Not even close to complete. Stinger kept things close and shared with no one, not even Champ or Kotaro.

Naga reached out, gently smoothing down Stinger’s hair.

He wrinkled his nose.

They really needed to take a shower.

Maybe Stinger would be up for soaking in the tub?

“Naga?”

He blinked, turning slightly to focus on Stinger who stretched a little, and then rolled to his side, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Naga went easily into the warmth of his body. He looked between their bodies briefly, surprised that Stinger had no erection. Not yet, he mentally corrected himself. That would change soon.

“You okay?” Stinger murmured.

Naga exhaled. “I’m fine.” He paused and asked, “Do you have a first aid kit?”

Stinger immediately looked stricken, sitting up. “Yes. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Naga replied in a rush. “Just need some painkillers.”

“Sure,” but he still looked guilty. “Let me get it.”

Naga watched as Stinger got out of bed and went to the footlocker at the end of his bed. He made short work of opening the container and extracting the kit, and finally, a dosage of the pain pills. He grabbed a bottle of water and climbed back onto the bed, handing Naga the pills and the water. Naga sat up and swallowed the pills down quickly, and then drank more water, not quite realizing how thirsty he’d gotten. His stomach rumbled a little. How long since he’d eaten anything?

Stinger rubbed his back a little. “You want to eat something?”

He hesitated for just a moment, and then asked, “Will you need…” but then he trailed off, unsure of how to ask his question.

“I’m okay for now,” Stinger replied. “The worst is over. Maybe a little fooling around in a little bit, but that’s generally it for the end.”

“I am hungry,” Naga admitted.

“It’s late. No one is around. I can get some food from the galley.”

Not sure why, but Naga shook his head. “It’s okay. We have the energy bars.”

Stinger gave him a long look. “Is that what you really want to eat?”

The gaze felt unnerving, almost like Stinger saw through the tiny lie. Naga did want food other than energy bars, but he didn’t want to run into the others. Raptor would be discreet, wouldn’t tell anyone why Naga and Stinger weren’t around. But some of them (Balance) might put two and two together. Naga didn’t feel ready for any of the others to know, and he and Stinger had not really talked about where they were going from here.

“No,” Naga finally said. “But energy bars are fine. I don’t want to run into anyone else.”

“It’s one in the morning. They’re all asleep.”

“Raptor isn’t.”

“She’s on the bridge. Not in the galley.”

“She might go to the galley.”

“Naga,” Stinger sounded serious. “Tell me what you want and I’ll go. You can stay here.”

“Really?”

He didn’t know why that small gesture felt so huge. And he didn’t know why he felt reluctant for Stinger to do something for him, even if that was just going to the galley for food. But the offer made him feel a little safer, a little more shielded, made him want to be around Stinger all the more. Stinger would not air their business in front of anyone else. What they did behind closed doors would truly stay that way and Stinger would respect his boundaries while making sure he had what he needed.

Stinger looked bemused. “Yes, really. What do you want?”

He almost didn’t want to admit what he wanted, but took a deep breath. “The tofu stir fry if any is left,” he murmured quickly. “And one of the vegetable plates.”

Nothing phased Stinger. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and the first shirt he found. “I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he said, leaning down and pressing a quick, but firm kiss to Naga’s lips. He smiled a little and added, “If you get in the shower, I’ll join you when I get back.”

Naga definitely wanted to try _that_. He felt himself flush as he nodded.

Stinger left.

Naga took in the quiet for a few moments, fingers running idly across Stinger’s quilt. He suspected the blanket had been handmade, but hadn’t asked yet. Rolling his shoulders a little and trying to will some of the achiness away, he slowly got out of bed and padded into the bathroom. His bladder screamed at him, he _hurt_ and a headache threatened to grow. The painkillers would take care of some of that. But the rest. He took care of business and then turned on the shower water. He had no idea how warm or cold Stinger liked his showers, so Naga picked a temperature he liked. He stood under the hot spray for a long time, just letting the water pummel his tired skin. He did truly want to be here for Stinger, but had to admit that he was exhausted.

Moving slowly, he grabbed the bottle of body wash and a washcloth. The soap smelled like Stinger and he smiled a little bit.

He heard the bathroom door open when he was still washing himself.

The shower stall opened and Stinger slipped in behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Naga leaned back against him.

“There was tofu stir fry left,” he reported. “And some of the brownies. I know you like those.”

“I do.”

“I know you don’t eat meat, so everything I brought is vegetarian.”

Naga blinked, feeling a little warm. “But you do eat meat,” he pointed out.

“I just need higher protein amounts that other organics. Protein comes from more than just meat.” Naga felt him shrug against his back. “We had a lot of canned or freeze-dried food back home, instant packets, things like that. Never really had fresh produce or meat. But out here, the produce options are amazing. So is the dairy. I now have options.”

“We drink nutritional shakes where I’m from,” Naga replied. “It’s plant-based, but balanced with all the nutrition you need. Learning how to eat out here was hard, and I realized quickly that meat upsets my stomach but dairy doesn’t.”

Stinger gently turned him around in his arms, taking the washcloth and continuing rubbing the soap over his body. “Naga,” he said softly, “I want to do something for you.”

“What?”

He allowed himself to be pressed against the wall of the shower, the warm water washing away the soap. Stinger leaned in, gently kissing him, soft and chaste, just their lips meeting. Naga sighed, smiling into the kiss. In such a short amount of time, he’d come to start classifying their kisses and these sweet kisses were one of his favorites. His hands went to Stinger’s neck, holding him in place, starting another one of the kisses he loved.

When they broke apart, Naga rested his forehead against Stinger’s, smiling a little.

Stinger pressed a small kiss to his lips, before starting a deeper one. Naga opened immediately, mewling into the kiss a little. He slid his arms around Stinger’s shoulders, keeping him close. He gasped, letting Stinger completely plunder his mouth, responding as much as he could, overwhelmed by the heat from the shower and the heat now coming from his body. Shivers ran down his spine, pooling between his legs and he almost felt surprised that he started to get hard.

And then Stinger moved, pressing kisses down his neck. Naga leaned away, giving him more access. This part felt familiar. Stinger liked to kiss him during sex, liked to press kisses and suck places before and during, like the lazy kisses afterwards. And Naga wanted to be kissed. Sometimes he pulled himself out of his daze enough to respond, figured he’d get better as that as he got more practice (and they had sex when Stinger wasn’t in heat.)

And then he realized…

“Does this last so long because you’re not with a female of your own species?”

Stinger raised his head, frowning. “Technically, yes, but it would go on longer if you weren’t here.”

“Really?”

He sighed. “Naga, I’m mostly over this after about twelve hours. If I’m by myself, it’s twenty-four hours or more.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? You’ve done so much to help.”

“But I’m not what you need.”

“You’re exactly what I need. I’ll get back on the suppressants and we just have a normal sex life. Go on dates, maybe eventually get a house somewhere. Just…” Stinger trailed off. “I really just want a normal life after everything.” He gently pushed Naga’s wet hair away from his face. “I really like you and I really want to see where this goes.”

Naga pushed out a breath, trying to make sense of his jumbled thoughts, before he blurted, “We could go to a museum.”

Stinger blinked, looking a little confused.

“On a date,” Naga clarified.

Stinger relaxed into a smile. “That would be nice.” He kissed him quickly, and then quipped, “I was going to suck you off. You want me to do that or you just want to cuddle in the shower?”

“That,” Naga gasped, shaking, feeling himself harden completely. “Do the first one.”

Stinger smiled. “Any time you want.”

\-----------------

“You’re bleeding.”

“What?”

“You’re bleeding!” Naga began to look panicked. Stinger idly looked over his shoulder. “When I scratched you last time, I must have made you bleed.”

Naga started to get out of bed, ostensibly to find the first aid kit, but Stinger grabbed his hand, keeping him on the bed. “Deep breath,” he said softly. Naga complied, still looking worried. “It doesn’t feel like it’s bleeding much, and it doesn’t really hurt.”

“But—”

“Naga, I’m fine.” But that did not mollify Naga at all. He looked itchy, like he wanted to get up and get the first aid kit anyways. The itchiness came through subtly, just the slightest twitch of his hands, eyes quickly cutting to his chest. “But,” he said slowly, “if you insist, we also need to treat some of your bruises.”

“Bruises?” Stinger looked pointedly at Naga’s chest. He looked down, frowning, as if seeing the marks for the first time. And he might have been seeing them for the first time. Who knew?

Almost morning. After Stinger got Naga off in the shower, they’d finished washing and Stinger left the shower first to put fresh sheets on the bed. Naga got out slowly and dried off, eventually climbing into bed at the tempting smell of the food. He ate the entire bowl of tofu stir fry, the whole vegetable plate and two of the brownies. Full and sleepy, they’d kissed for a while, eventually ending in mutual hand jobs. Naga fell asleep in his arms, breathing evenly against him.

They woke up early. Not enough sleep, but way earlier than where they needed to be anywhere. Stinger still had a little bit of the edge, so they decided to have sex with Naga in Stinger’s lap, riding him. Not a position they’d done yet, and Naga seemed to really enjoy that. To the point that he’d been clutching Stinger’s back, digging his nails in.

“Okay,” Stinger said, getting up. “I’ll get the first aid kit.”

He retrieved the kit from where he had left the box open on his chest and set the item down on the bed. Naga pulled out the antiseptic wipes and said softly, “Turn around.”

Stinger complied.

They were quiet as Naga worked, gently cleaning the scratch marks on his back.

After a long moment, Stinger asked, “Hey Naga?”

Naga made a noise that said he was listening.

“Do you want us to be dating?”

“Yes,” Naga replied quickly.

Stinger felt a little bit warm at that admission. He felt like a giant asshole for asking, but felt like he needed to clarify, “Do you know what that means?”

“Yes,” came another fast reply, followed by, “We only do _this_ with each other, which is fine because I really don’t want to have sex with other people. And we go on dates.” And a final, “And I get to sleep next to you at night.”

“Okay,” Stinger agreed.

“And I get to sit next to you at meals and hold your hand.”

Well, Naga had definitely thought about this.

But then Naga threw out, “Do _you_ want to be dating me?”

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation.

“Good.” Naga rubbed his side. “Don’t lay down for a little bit. Let the antiseptic dry.”

Stinger turned around and grabbed the bruise cream from the kit. He began the painstaking process of dabbing the cool substance over Naga’s bruises.

“Thank you,” he ended up saying softly.

“For what?”

“For helping me.”

Naga shrugged. “I like you. And I thought about it and realized you really don’t like anyone else.”

Stinger felt himself laugh. “That’s true.”

“Stinger?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we eat breakfast here? I want to eat with you without the others. I’m not ready for them just yet.”

“Anything you want.”

He always expected love and contentment to be this huge thing with lots of noise.

He was wrong.

Love was a quiet thing.

Fin.

First Run: 30 August 2017 – 19 September 2020

Second Run: 24 October 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Leave me a kudos or comment, let me know what you think! Always feel free to hit me up here or on tumblr with any ideas!


End file.
